degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:This Is How We Do It/@comment-1194893-20131003022056/@comment-6272714-20131003045609
I'm honestly not too interested in Dave; I know I could come up with something great for him, involving him and Alli reconciling, and him diving deeper into drama/the arts (maybe pursuing choreography/hip-hop dancing), and if I were to write for Dave, the whole Jacinta thing wouldn't be completely over. I mean she got ran over... They'd have a real talk and Jacinta would agree to move on. There'd be a real conclusion. Other than this, I'm just not too interested atm. Adam - Firstly, there'd be WAY more misfit interaction! ESPECIALLY between him and Eli. Their friendship was perfect, and I'd keep up with it. Even though I'm not too crazy about Beckdam, I'd keep that going because objectively speaking, it IS a good pairing and tons of people love them. So I would definitely continue Beckdam even though I don't like it. I would explore more of Becky's parents, and they would not be accepting of Adam. Becky would end up moving in with the Torres'. She would begin to question her religion and actually end up breaking it off with Adam, and moving back in with her parents. She will have chosen her religion over Adam (for now). When Adam's single, this is when he and Imogen would've dated. Torreno would be a light-hearted, accepting couple with no drama (for now). I'd give Adam and Imogen a mutual interest in anime (Adam already likes comics, so I think it's in character. And Imogen already dresses like an anime character and likes quirky things.) I'd give them tons of cute interests like that. Eventually, at one point he and Imogen will want to have sex, but they'll decide to remain celibate because of Adam's current physical state. This will branch into a storyline planning his transition. He'll start taking T (which was actually canon lol), and talk with his mom about future surgeries. He also will start to draw his own comics, and he and Immy will enter a comic contest (Imogen can draw, too. Remember when she drew Eli in the alley?) and they will win, becoming published. This is when Adam concludes that this is what he wants to pursue as a future career. Something comic-related. Things are swell for Torreno until Becky makes a reappearance, and decides she wants to rekindle things with Adam. She tells him she's thought a LOT and she's now agnostic. After some time, Beckdam gets back together, leaving Imogen to her feelings. This is when we will FINALLY get to have a look into Imogen's emotions and esteem. She will feel undervalued, between Eli using her, Adam choosing Becky over her, and Fiona choosing traveling over her. She will begin to question her worth, and she will end up hooking up with lots of different guys, eventually gaining a reputation as the school slut. She will get bullied and put down, and she'll break down to Clare, who still accepts her. Clare will help her build her esteem back up and the two will become close friends through the remainder of their senior year. Clare will get Adam and Imogen to talk, and they will rekindle their friendship. Imogen and Becky will also become friends, even though Becky was on-board with the slut-shaming (Adam was not, js, and he didn't know Becky was). Becky will have apologized for degrading Imogen, realizing how wrong she was (this will show that she truly has opened her views and way of thinking) and Clare, Adam, Becky, and Imogen will be the new misfits of senior year. Beckdam will be endgame (Becky's parents will never accept Adam, so she moves in with him again. Her relationship with her parents is rocky and distant, but they still love her.) The new misfits will graduate all together. Adam and Becky will plan their future: Adam pursuing comic book art and his transition, Becky pursuing something humanitarian-related or drama related, and they plan to adopt kids in the future. FIN. :)